


Mailbox

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this totally silly AU prompt that said “my friend dared me to lick your mailbox but I didn’t see you coming outside to get your mail and now you’re watching me lick your mailbox” and for some reason I HAD to write it. So yeah silly muggle drarry AU in which Harry licks Draco’s mailbox and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mailbox

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Harry asks, throwing his backpack over his right shoulder.

“Sorry, mate, a dare is a dare.”

“No.”

“Come on Harry, just get it over with, yeah? The guys will never let you hear the end of it if you don’t do it.

Harry has a brief moment where he contemplates refusing it but he’s not a coward.

“Fine!” Harry says finally, kicking the sidewalk in frustration. Ron just shrugs and nudges his shoulder as they continue walking down the empty road.

“This is the stupidest thing ever,” Harry mutters twenty minutes later as he drops his bag on the sidewalk in front of Malfoy’s house. The house is huge, surrounded by large overly ornamental wrought iron gates and a ridiculous mailbox that looks like a bloody peacock.

Harry glances around nervously to make sure no one is watching. “Fucking ponce, Malfoy.”

He’d known agreeing to that dare was a bad idea, but he’d figured his mates would let it go. He never actually imagined they would have actually made him go through with it; honestly what was the point of licking Draco Malfoys mailbox?

Not that Harry was scared, ever, it was just that it was stupid. Stupid brilliant best in class Draco Malfoy and his stupid perfect hair and his ridiculously perfect body and his stupid perfect house and his perfect giant peacock mailbox and his perfect ….perfect everything.

“Harry!” Ron is half yelling and half whispering from across the street. “Harry!”

Harry however ignores him, shaking his head before taking the last few steps until he is standing directly in front of the large, sculptured mailbox. 

In fact, he’s so intent on ignoring Ron and trying to ignore his thoughts of Malfoy he doesn’t notice the lone figure walking down the graveled driveway. 

“I’ll show you. I’m not scared!” He mutters, leaning over and sticking his tongue out and dragging it up the side of the peacocks face.

“My, my Potter,” and Harry looks up to see Malfoy leaning against the gate watching him with a smirk on his face. “I had no idea you were such a fan of peacocks.”

Harry jerks back, nearly chocking and shoving his hands into his pockets and trying to think of a possible response that won’t make him sound as ridiculous as he feels. Unfortunately the best he manages is a very strangled “um” as he blushes and wonders why he hadn’t just run away immediately. 

He’d known this was a bad idea.  
“Unless,” the other boy continues, stalking towards Harry with a predatory look on his face, “perhaps what you’re really a fan of is Malfoy property, in which case I could invite you inside and show you something belonging to a Malfoy that might be a lot more fun to put your mouth on.”

Harry opens his mouth to respond, but instead of words coming out he feels Malfoy’s tongue coming in.

His last coherent thought, before stupid perfect bossy hot as fuck Draco Malfoy is dragging him through the gates, is that he might have to thank his friends tomorrow.


End file.
